Ou est elle ?
by Lio-CJanton
Summary: C'est tout ce que voulait savoir Clint. En plus de savoir que Natasha lui avait cachéles détails de la mission sur laquelle elle était envoyée en solitaire.


Natasha n'était pas là, sa Tasha était autre part et lui était ici, avec les avengers. L'absence de sa coéquipière, meilleure amie et compagne le poussait à être plus vigilant plus attentif. Seulement ne pas avoir le moindre détail de la position ou de l'état de santé de son binôme de toujours le rendait associable et très peu concentré. Pensant uniquement à ce qui pouvait menacer sa très chère Natasha.

Steve qui était de loin le plus observateur de tous après Bruce avait bien compris que l'œil de faucon n'était pas présent mentalement, ni au repas, ni pendant les réunions et encore moi pendant les moments dans la salle commune. Moment que tout le monde attendez généralement avec impatience car il était le moyen de fermer les yeux sur le chaos mondiale, soit les guerres et les désastres technologiques, et de prendre un moment pour rire et partager un moment d'équipes, d'amis en famille voir presque. Clint se mettait en retrait le plus souvent possible, toujours loin observant la pièce avec intérêt, sans jamais se lasser. Le symbole de l'Amérique était souvent subjugué par la capacité qu'avait Barton à rester pendant des heures à regarder les éventuelles menaces autour de lui sans jamais se lasser, imperturbable et complètement éprit à une volonté de ne rien lâcher du regard, l'Archer ne remarquait pas qu'il le regardait dans les yeux, bien qu'il sentait un regard sur lui et qu'il gardait cette sensation inquiétante dans le coin de sa tête. Il ne se doutait pas que ce regard appartenait au détenteur de la bannière étoilée. Captain voyait dans ses yeux la patience et la qualité dont l'archer faisait preuve, son passé de Snipper lui avait permis de développer une patience qui pouvait être soumise à toute épreuve. Toute sauf une. L'absence de l'agent Romanoff. Même si les deux agents gardaient leur relations très discrète, en ayant aucun contact affectif devant eux, les habitants de la tour Starks avait bien compris que leur duo était bien plus poussé et qu'il n'y avait pas de secret aux comment du pourquoi Natasha comme Clint se connaissait l'un l'autre par cœur.

L'impatience de l'archer se faisait ressentir sous quelques détails que les habitants de la tour Stark avaient bien remarqué. Un Barton silencieux, irritable et déconcentrer. Et tous savaient qu'il n'y avait aucune autre conclusion à ses changements, Natasha lui manquait.

Tony qui n'avait de cesse de chercher l'archer avait compris néanmoins que le moment n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Il avait remarqué dans la foulé que l'agent était devenu associable et craintif. Bien qu'il ne montrai pas sa crainte, l'absence de Nat dans la tour rendait l'agent anxieux. Est-ce que la veuve avait vraiment un effet apaisant et sécurisant pour le-dit Faucon qui semblait si puissant et impénétrable ? Etait-ce donc ça la vérité ? Barton n'était plus lui-même en l'absence de son équipière. Et ceci faisait réfléchir Iron Man sur sa situation avec Pepper. Ce fut le premier qui partit au contact de l'agent actuellement dans la salle de tir, sa salle favorite en vertus du bien qu'elle lui faisait. Le milliardaire entre dans la salle discrètement pour ne pas déranger l'archer qui regardait minutieusement son arme, passant ses doigts sur la corde renforcée, il l'observa nettoyer son arc, il prenait soin de cette arme comme si elle était en or. Il l'avait déjà vu contrarier face à la perte de son arme. Ne voulant en aucun cas l'effrayer, l'iron man s'avança très doucement, il se manifesterait quand il serait plus prêt. Seulement son pied vient heurter une valise de munition restée au sol, se sentant soudainement menacer l'archer arma et banda son arc visant le coupable de cette soudaine peur.

\- « Tu n'es pas sérieux ?» demanda Tony.

Le regarde de l'archer était extrêmement lourd de reprocher, pourquoi l'approche de Stark avait-elle été si silencieuse ?

\- « Pourquoi es-tu là ? Si silencieux, demanda l'archer soupçonneux

\- Ne soit pas si soupçonneux Robin des Bois. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

\- Je dois te dire que c'est manqué ? » Fit l'archer avec une touche d'arrogance toujours son arc rivé sur Tony.

Tony regarda la flèche de l'archer celle-ci uniquement retenue par ses doigts, la tension était palpable et il savait que si l'agent continuait à se sentir menacé il n'hésiterait pas à lâcher la corde. La justification se faisait importante.

\- « Je… Je voulais te parler, tu peux… » termina le génie en fixant son arc dans le but de le faire baisser son arme.

L'archer baissa son arc et rangea sa flèche repliant son arme.

\- « De quoi veux-tu parler ? » Demanda l'archer rangeant ses affaires.

\- « De toi, et de Natasha éventuellement »

\- « Tu t'es déplacer pour rien, je ne répondrais à aucune de tes questions perverses et salaces »

\- « Non c'est sérieux, je ne me permettrai pas » Dit Stark. « Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, continua-t-il, je ne comprends pas ta manière d'agir »

\- « Ma.. Manière d'agir ? Explique-toi »

\- « Et bien, commença Tony, tu es autrement quand elle n'est pas là, tu te méfie, tu t'éloignes, tu en dis le moins possible. Nous ne vivons pas avec Clint Barton, mais plutôt avec Hawkeye »

\- « Clint Barton est Hawkeye, crétin »

\- « Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle »

Tony fixait l'archer qui lui était piquer au vif, oui il avait compris ce dont-il était question et il devait rapidement se sortir de là avant de rentrer dans des sujets encore plus dangereux et difficile pour son état mental actuel.

\- « Laisse-moi tranquille Stark. »

\- « Je veux comprendre, se plaignit le génie, je comprends tout très vite en cherchant bien, mais toi et Romanoff vous êtes une énigme que je n'arrive pas à élucider »

\- « Serais-tu frustré ? Ton cerveau ne peut pas jouir de comprendre ? »

\- « Clint »

L'agent avait cette expression fermée sur le visage que le milliardaire avait pu voir après que Loki se soit emparé de son esprit.

\- « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu savoir Tony ? »

\- « Parce-que je dois savoir ce qui te lie autant à la jolie rousse » dit Tony en souriant voyant l'archer abdiquer doucement.

\- « Romanoff ou Natasha. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ne sais pas moi-même. Natasha m'est vitale et très importante dans ma vie, elle me calme et me connais, elle seule peut assouvir mes excès de colère, de rage ou de haine. C'est Natasha c'est tout »

Stark le regarda, Pepper était ça pour lui aussi, un moyen de se calmer en regardant son sourire en caressant ses cheveux blonds, en l'entendant parler sa voix, si douce. Il appréciait le fait de ne pas se sentir seul dans cette situation, le discret Faucon était en réalité éprit d'un amour, fort et inconditionnel avec la veuve noire. Il le regarda un instant interdit, jamais il ne verrait le grand Clint Barton à cœur ouvert, la seule qui avait ce privilège était bien Natasha il devait se faire une raison, l'œil de Faucon ne serait jamais ouvert aux autres tel qu'il était non pas avec sa compagne mais avec son équipière de toujours. Il se doutait qu'un fait avait dû les marquer tous les deux pour qu'ils soient aussi proche désormais. Par certain moyen il avait appris que Clint avait par le passer était engager pour tuer la jeune femme mais l'archer en avait fait autrement et l'avait plutôt sauver de tous ses tourments.

Il comprenait maintenant Natasha, sa manie de s'inquiéter lorsque l'archer était loin d'elle, ces sueurs froides qui la secouait quand elle ne l'avait pas au téléphone ou par n'importe quel autre moyen de communications. Leur cœur était liés fortement et profondément.

\- « C'est tout ce dont tu avais besoin Stark ? » Demanda l'archer la mort dans l'âme.

\- « Viens avec nous ce soir Clint, ne reste pas seul »

\- « Je vais réfléchir, mais je ne promets rien Tony »

Le milliardaire souri, il allait peut être convaincre l'archer de partager un repas avec eux, seulement vu la réponse il n'était pas duppe, le-dit Archer ne viendrait pas et se morfondrait dans sa chambre. Il le soupçonnait de pleurer du manque, ses yeux gonflés au matin en disait long, et l'excuse toujours similaire du blond était « Je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil ». Natasha faisait souvent allusion aux cauchemars de Clint, pas envers Stark directement mais en se confiant à Pepper, qui ensuite lors de leur solitude nocturne venait discuter avec son amant aux creux de ses bras. La situation était critique. Sans avoir pu le retenir ne serait-ce qu'une minutes Tony regarda l'archer traverser la salle pour en sortir, il aurait pu jurer l'avoir entendu renifler. Pour la première fois le génie, milliardaire philanthrope éprouvait de la tristesse, Natasha devait revenir, et vite.

Tony parti dans la salle commune ou des rires se faisait entendre, en effet Steve essayait encore une fois de soulever le marteau de Thor ce qui avait le don de faire rire le dieu et l'homme qu'il fallait éviter de chatouiller de trop prêt, soit Banner. Il sourit en regardant ses amis jouer ainsi, mais il devait parler d'un sujet bien plus préoccupant. Clint.

\- « Tony tu ne voudrais pas réessayer toi aussi histoire que je ne me ridiculise pas tout seul ? » Dit Captain.

\- « Pas maintenant Steve, quelque chose de plus grave se passe au sein même de le tour » Dit le milliardaire en s'asseyant.

Thor se redressa machinalement tandis que l'homme au deux personnalités savait de quoi il était question.

\- « Qui donc nous attaque ? » Demanda Thor.

\- « Il ne s'agit pas d'une attaque imminente mais plutôt d'une dépression imminente » Dit Tony.

\- « Barton ? » Interrogea Banner.

\- « Dans le mile »

\- « Natasha lui manque, oui » Dit Steve.

Le Héro de l'Amérique s'assit au côté du dieu d'Asgard alors le docteur Banner prenait place dans un fauteuil en face d'eux.

\- « Fury l'a envoyée en mission sans Barton » Dit Banner.

\- « Il les sépare souvent, je le soupçonne de tenter de prouver quelque chose » Dit Steve.

\- « Ce quelque chose qu'il sait déjà puisque Hill à cafter plus d'une fois sur la relation subjective de Clint et Natasha » Dit Stark. « Ce n'est pas Fairplay, pourquoi ferrait-elle ça ? »

\- « Que fais un bon agent pour s'attirer les bonne grâce de son patron ? » Demanda Banner ironiquement « Il balance les collègues »

\- « Je doute que ce soit pour ça, Hill n'a aucun problème ni avec Barton, ni même avec Romanoff au contraire, et puis Fury n'oserait pas mettre en péril l'entente de son meilleur duo d'assassins » Dit Steve.

\- « Et si l'agent Romanoff avait tout simplement demander à ne pas être envoyer avec l'agent Barton ? » Dit Thor.

Banner regarda le dieu asgardien qui avait pensé à cette éventualité que tous avaient oublié. En effet Natasha aurait très bien pu demander à Fury d'être envoyée seule en mission, peut-être dans le but d'épargner son coéquipier, ou car elle savait les possibles issus que pouvait avoir le scénario ou elle était envoyée.

\- « Natasha ne ferait pas souffrir Clint inutilement… » Dit Steve.

\- « Ça n'est pourtant pas à écarter » Dit Banner.

\- « Quelqu'un sait où elle a été envoyée ? » Demanda Thor.

\- « Il me semble que la seule au courant soit Pepper » Dit Steve « C'est la dernière personne avec qui Natasha s'est entretenue »

\- « Je vais aller la voir et tirer cette histoire au clair. Essayer d'aller parler à Clint » Dit Stark en se levant.

Dans sa chambre l'archer jouait sans envie avec la corde de son arc, tout lui semblait si gris, si morose sans sa Tasha. Il avait encore écouter sa messagerie encore une fois. Sa voix. Ses mains. Son rire. 1 mois c'était trop.

\- « Natasha » Sanglota l'archer.

Il commençait à se demander si son éternelle amour souffrait autant que lui de leur distance, de leur manque de communication, de l'impossibilité de savoir son état actuel. Comment elle allait ? Où était-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui la retenait à lui ?

Dos à la porte il eu le temps de se sécher hargneusement les yeux quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir.

\- « C'est possible d'avoir un peu d'intimité ?! » Explosa l'archer.

\- « C'est nous » Fit la voix douce de Steve.

\- « Laissez-moi deviner Iron Crétin vous envois pour ne convaincre de me joindre à vous ce soir, vous n'avez qu'à lui dire que je suis malade et que je vomis trippes et boyaux »

\- « Agent Barton vous êtes très triste » Dit Thor « Iron Crétin essais seulement de vous aider »

Clint ricana, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Thor faisait autant preuve de formalité entre eux. Mais oui il avait raison il était très triste et c'était aussi vrai que Stark ne cherchait qu'à l'aider. L'agent Barton se sentit soudainement oppresser par cet élan de bonne volonté il eut un vertige avant de se reprendre.

\- « Je… Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je vais bien Thor, je vais bien »

Banner soupira.

\- « Elle vous manque. » Déclara-t-il seulement.

\- « On le sait Clint. Et on comprend »

L'archer se pinça les lèvres, piqué au vif, il secoua la tête.

\- « Non, non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Maintenant s'il vous plaît, je veux être seul, je veux rester seul, j'en ai besoin »

Voyant la difficulté avec laquelle l'agent essayait de parler Steve entraîna ses deux collègues dehors et ne fut pas surpris d'entendre le bruit d'un objet se fracasser contre le mur au moment où il avait fermé la porte. Son cœur se serra quand il imagina un instant l'archer si viril et si fort exploser en larmes, car c'est ce que Clint fit. Il pleura, comme ses nombreux soir ou seul le noir et les murs sont témoins de la douleur de sa solitude.

De son côté Stark retrouver sa jolie Pepper dans les cuisine de la Stark Tower, une douce odeur s'échappait de celle-ci. Il regarda un petit instant sa compagne se mouvoir devant une grande marmite humant l'odeur attirante qu'elle émanait.

\- « Ca sent bon » Sourit Tony.

Pepper sursauta se tournant vers l'iron man en se tenant la poitrine.

\- « Anthony Stark ne faite plus jamais ça ! »

\- « Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer mlle Potts »

\- « Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? » Sourit la blonde en se rapprochant de son amant.

\- « Natasha Romanoff » claqua Tony « Tu es la dernière à lui avoir parler Pepper »

\- « Qu… Je… »

\- « Steve t'a vu avec elle »

Pepper soupira et s'appuya contre le petit plan de travail qui séparait levier et la plaque de cuisson.

\- « Tony, je ne peux rien dire elle m'a fait promettre » Dit Pepper.

\- « C'est pas pour moi, je m'en fiche, c'est pour Barton »

\- « Barton ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

\- « Il est malade, gravement malade » Dit Stark baissant la tête.

\- « Seigneur, explique-toi Tony ! »

\- « Il est malade du manque et du besoin de retrouver sa Natasha »

\- « Espèce d'imbécile tu m'as fait peur ! » Râla Pepper en le frappant sur le l'épaule.

\- « C'est similaire à une maladie réelle Pepper. Clint dépéri »

Pepper soupira quand Tony se rapprocha d'elle, elle avait eu la confiance de la veuve noire après tant d'année passée avec elle en aucun cas elle ne voulait la perdre car elle savait qu'une Natasha trahie ne pardonnait à personne sa faute, contrairement à Barton qui même avec une certaine rancune pardonnait toujours à moitié, mais ne manquerait jamais l'occasion de blesser le dit traitre au moment où il en aurait la possibilité. Les mains de Tony vinrent se joindre aux siennes, elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit plus personne.

\- « Tony, je ne peux rien dire, s'il te plaît » Supplia Pepper.

\- « Pourquoi ? Tu m'as dit bien des choses à son sujets pourtant… »

\- « Je sais mais ça je ne peux pas »

\- « Pour Clint »

\- « Surtout pour Clint »

Stark fronça les sourcils ce « surtout pour Clint » ne lui disait rien de bon, il devait désormais user de son génie pour en savoir beaucoup plus avant de tirer des conclusions hâtive et désordonnées qui n'aurait pour seul conclusions l'explosions du couple d'espion si liés.

\- « Elle le trompe ? » Demanda Stark feignant une mine mauvaise.

\- « Quoi ?! » s'exclama Pepper en le repoussant vivement « Comment peux-tu prétendre quelque chose pareil ? »

\- « Tu dis je cite « - Surtout pour Clint » ce qui veut dire que Barton serait extrêmement touché de ce que Natasha est en train de faire loin de lui »

\- « Natasha ne le trompe pas ! Jamais ! »

\- « Alors que fait-elle et pourquoi Clint n'est pas partit avec elle ?! » S'énerva le génie.

\- « Ca suffit Stark ! J'ai dit que je ne pouvais rien dire et je ne dirais rien ! Oust maintenant ! »

\- « Très bien ! Je n'ose imaginer le cœur de Clint se briser en mille morceau quand je lui dirait que sa chère Natasha à parler à une parfaite inconnue de sa « mission » au lieu de lui en avoir touché deux mots à lui ! »

\- « Une parfaite inconnue ? Tu es vraiment pourrit Tony »

\- « Par rapport à Clint nous sommes tous des inconnus pour Natasha ! Tous jusqu'aux dernier des agents du SHIELD ! La seule vérité de Natasha Romanoff c'est Clint Barton et le-dit Clint Barton est en train de se détruire tellement l'ignorance le plonge dans des ténèbres pires que quand Loki lui à retourner la cervelle ! »

La jeune femme blonde ne dit rien et se mura dans un mutisme incroyable, tournant le dos à l'iron man Pepper savait que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas bien et surtout que l'équilibre du couple Barton Romanoff en souffrirait, mais l'espionne lui avait fait jurer de ne rien dire l'ordre de sa mission ne devait pas arriver aux oreilles de Clint qui serait détruit en apprenant ce que sa compagne faisait loin de lui. Stark souffla agacé.

\- « Cette stupide solidarité féminine entre idiotes ! »

Pepper ne supportait pas les disputes qu'elle pouvait avoir avec son homme, il était di dévouer à elle depuis qu'elle l'avait supplier de ne plus découcher au début de leur histoire quand elle avait commencé à prendre un tournant plus sérieux qu'un coup d'un soir. Elle se mordit le lèvre et souffla un « pardonne moi Natasha » avant de retenir Tony.

\- « Elle est en infiltration. » Finit par déclarer la jeune femme.

\- « En infiltration ? Où ça ? »

\- « Pas loin. »

\- « Ca ne me dit pas où Pepper »

\- « N'exagère pas ! » Claqua la dite Pepper.

\- « Bon. Et pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que Clint le sache ? Il en a fait des centaines d'infiltrations lui aussi »

Devant l'aveux aussi banal de Pepper, Tony comprit que l'infiltration était plus intense qu'elle ne le devait.

\- « Ne me dit pas que…» Dit Tony sans oser finir.

La jeune femme blonde hocha la tête, Natasha était en infiltration dans un relation amoureuse qui mettait enfin le fin mot de l'histoire à découvert.

\- « Elle devait se faire passer pour une simple espionne étant passé à l'ennemie, mais la mission à prit une autre tournure elle est la compagne du cerveau de la petite organisation que le SHIELD traque. Et comme tu le sais couple signifie… enfin… tu vois »

\- « Clint ne s'en remettra pas »

\- « Ne lui dit rien, Tony par pitié ne lui dit rien Natasha était bouleversée en apprenant ce qu'elle allait devoir faire ! » Paniqua Pepper « Elle aime Clint elle l'aime de toute son âme mais Fury ne lui a pas laisser le choix c'était elle où elle quittait les rend du SHIELD »

Stark rageait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Fury avait donc contraint Natasha à se souiller à tromper l'homme qu'elle aimait pour une banale histoire de gouvernement et de chasseur de tête. L'envie de vomir lui vint soudainement. Il n'en voulait pas à Pepper et comprenait désormais pourquoi elle cachait le secret de la veuve noire. Il soupira quand il imagina l'agent Romanoff obliger de courtiser, de séduire puis de couché avec l'homme qu'elle devait traquer en pensant à l'homme qui l'attendait désespérément dans une tour.

\- « Je vais aller voir Fury, c'est inacceptable ! » Dit Strak remonter envers le directeur du SHIELD.

\- « Tu ne m'en veux pas, dit ? » Demanda Pepper les yeux larmoyant.

Il l'embrassa pour simple réponse.

\- « Ma femme est une femme loyale et dévouée envers ses amies c'est sa plus belle qualité après celle qu'elle a de me supporter » Sourit le milliardaire.

Elle lui sourit en retour et l'embrassa à son tour, elle l'aimait, oh oui elle aimait Tony Stark. Il avait dit Ma femme.

Après l'avoir étreint tendrement pour ôter toute once de doute en elle il se mit en route vers le salon, partit commune de la tour.

\- « Captain, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour me retenir » Dit Stark armant son avant-bras d'un iron réacteur.

\- « Stark ? »

Captain America savait que quand Tony recommençait à le vouvoyer c'était parce-qu'il était fortement contrarier, et le fait que son avant-bras soir armer d'une partis de son armure ne lui disait rien de bon.

\- « Le bureau de Fury »

\- « Tu sais pourquoi Natasha est partit ? »

\- « Crois-moi tu seras autant révolté que moi quand tu sauras toi aussi »

Steve se mit à suivre l'iron man, toute cette histoire allait donc enfin avoir une finalité. Et l'attitude de Stark en disait long sur la mauvaise tournure que prendrait les choses.

Arrivés au SHIELD les deux hommes ne furent soumis à aucun contrôle pas même Stark qui possédait pourtant une arme on ne peut plus évidente. La confiance de SHIELD était donc très inquiétante. Devant la porte du bureau du directeur de la grande organisation criminelle mais utile qu'était le SHIELD Stark ne prit pas la peine de frapper, entrant de plein fouet dans le bureau du directeur.

\- « Espèce de pourriture, Fury êtes-vous aussi ravagé que ça pour forcer un agent à coucher avec un criminel ! » Lâcha Stark avant de le regretter rapidement en voyant qui siégeait devant Nick Fury.

\- « Ohoh » Fit Steve.

Clint Barton se tenait assit devant le directeur du SHIELD visiblement venu pour demander des nouvelles de Natasha, son regard se tourna brutalement sur Stark avalant difficilement les paroles du génie. Fury regarda Stark avec un air très colérique, son histoire de reconnaissance et de filature ne tenait plus debout.

\- « De… De qui parles-tu Tony ? » demanda Clint calmement.

Il était trop calme.

\- « Clint. » Commença Steve « Tu… je suppose que tu ne devais pas l'apprendre de cette manière »

\- « Il ne devait pas l'apprendre du tout ! » Dit Fury

\- « Clint, Natasha à accepter la mission en tant qu'espionne » Commença Stark « Elle a ensuite dû… »

\- « Dû quoi ?! Elle a dû quoi Tony ?! » Ragea l'espion.

Fury soupira.

\- « Barton calmez-vous » Intima le directeur à l'archer.

\- « Je ne me calmerait pas avant de savoir ce que Natasha a dû faire ! »

Nick Fury grogna avant de regarder Stark.

\- « Bien jouer Mr. Stark. L'agent Romanoff a du entamer une relation amoureuse avec l'homme de sa filature… et relation signifie bien sûr… »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'agent Barton qui avait soudainement du mal à respirer, sa Natasha, sa lumière dans le noir si épouvantable. Loin de lui pour jouer la comédie auprès d'un autres, son cœur le fit souffrir au sens figuré comme au sens propre. Clint était un mortel à la différence de Stark, exemple le plus évident qui n'avait plus de cœur, seulement un petit réacteur l'avait remplacé.

\- « Elle n'a rien dit pour te préserver Clint » Dit doucement Steve.

L'archer garda la tête baisser et l'horreur s'afficha sur le visage des deux avengers en voyant des gouttes tomber au sol devant les chaussures du Faucon.

\- « Clint non… »

\- « Tasha… »

L'archer releva la tête, le visage dévaster par les larmes, il partit enserrer la gorge de Fury un regard ténébreux rivé sur lui.

\- « Pourquoi Natasha ?! »

\- « Clint lâche le ! » Hurla Tony.

\- « L'agent Romanoff est… notre meilleur… atout » Suffoqua Fury se laissant faire ne voulant pas risquer de faire sauter les dernières limites de Clint Barton.

\- « Clint ça va aller lâche le maintenant ! » Dit Steve.

\- « Je veux savoir où elle est ! Où est Natasha ?! »

Sa prise serrait tellement le cou du directeur du SHIELD que Tony partit avec Steve tenter de séparer les deux hommes en cassant la prise de l'espion qui ne lâchait pas malgré tout. Deux agents du SHIELD passant par-là furent rapidement interpellés par le vacarme que faisait les deux avengers.

\- « Plan Rouge le directeur Fury est agressé ! »

Les deux agents en uniforme noir braquèrent leur armes sur les avengers dans la salle.

\- « C'est un agent du SHIELD posez vos armes ! » Dit Tony craignant pour la vie de Clint.

\- « De quel agent s'agit-il ? » Demanda posément l'un des deux.

\- « L'agent Barton » dit Steve.

\- « Déclenchement du plan Rouge vif menace imminente ! L'agent Barton est corrompus ! »

\- « Corrom… Quoi ?! Il est seulement dans une rage noire ! »

\- « L'agent Barton est inscrit comme les plus dangereux nous n'avons pas le choix ! »

A la tour Stark Pepper tournait en rond dans la salle commune, suivis du regard par Thor et Banner qui avait appris la nouvelle par la directrice de la tour Stark. Tous deux ne comprenaient pas plus que les autres ce qui avait obliger Fury à mettre Natasha dans cette position délicate en sachant qu'elle était en couple avec un agent aussi destructeur que l'était Barton. Entre temps Pepper avait aussi appris par JARVIS que Clint n'était plus dans sa chambre et elle savait très bien ou le Faucon se trouvait s'il n'était dans aucun recoin de la tour. Tordant ses doigts entre eux la jeune femme blonde essayait de trouver une solution à tous les problèmes qui pouvaient se présenter devant elle, des avengers en sang suite à une colère de l'agent Barton, Hawkeye lui-même dans un salle état après avoir tenté le pire, où même sans ça, contrôler un Clint blessé à mort en plein excès de rage, si elle savait contrôler Tony elle saurait contrôler Barton, enfin… Cependant elle s'attendait à tout sauf à voir débarquer une jeune femme rousse dans le salon.

\- « Natasha ! »

La rousse tourna son regard vers la blonde qui l'avait appelé, elle sourit mais perdit vite ce petit sourire qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire en voyant les mines surprise et peu rassurées de ces collègues.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où sont Tony et Steve ? Et… Et Clint ? » Demanda la jeune femme rousse.

\- « Ils… au SHIELD. »

\- « Tu as osé ! » Hurla Natasha.

\- « To…Tony m'a obliger, il devait aller voir Fury pour s'expliquer, seulement quand on parlait lui et moin Clint est partit et… »

\- « Et il y a beaucoup de chance qu'il est été au SHIELD quand Stark y est aller »

\- « Je te faisais confiance Pepper ! » Hurla de nouveau la rouquine.

\- « Stark l'a obliger Natasha et il le fallait Clint craquait »

La veuve noire grogna avant de se diriger en courant vers le bâtiment du SHIELD.

Dans le bureau la situation était toujours très critique car même si d'autre agent du SHIELD était arrivés Clint n'avait toujours pas lâcher Fury, et les deux avengers réputés pour être deux des plus puissants n'arrivait pas à contrôler la colère du petit ami meurtrie qui sommeillait en Clint Barton. La chance fut-elle que l'agent Barton n'avait pas son arc et ses flèches. Fury ne serait déjà plus de ce monde.

Clint n'en voulait guère à Natasha qu'il savait sous contrôle du SHIELD, il savait parfaitement les méthodes auxquelles Fury avait eu recourt pour convaincre sa Natasha. Le renvoi, leur renvoi. Et comme souvent elle avait accepté pour lui épargner cela, elle avait encore agis pour lui prenant pour éternelle la dette qu'elle disait avoir envers lui lorsqu'il l'avait épargner et sauver à Budapest. La personne envers qui toute sa colère était dirigée était celui dont la gorge tenait dans sa main gauche, son autre bras tenue par Rogers qui l'empêchait de raffermir sa prise avec sa deuxième main.

\- « Clint lâche » demanda doucement Stark.

\- « Il lui a fait du chantage ! Natasha à été contrainte ! Ma tasha s'est faite avoir pour nous sauver ! »

\- « Quoi ? » S'interrogea Steve.

\- « Fury joue sur nos carrière » commença dangereusement l'archer « Mhm ? C'est ça hein ? Vous l'avez menacé comme toute les autres fois ! Son avenir à elle ne l'importe pas mais le miens si ! »

Steve regarda Tony et lui fit comprendre que la situation prenait une ampleur qu'ils ne pouvaient plus contrôler, Barton avait décidé d'en découdre avec le directeur du SHIELD.

\- « Laissez-moi passer espèce d'idiots ! » Râla Natasha en poussant les agents du SHIELD « Clint ! »

La main de l'archer instantanément la gorge de Nick Fury pour qu'il puisse se retourner vers cette voix qui l'avait tant manqué.

\- « Natasha ! »

Le visage des deux agents était marqué par la douleur et le chagrin, jamais les agents du SHIELD ne les avaient vu ainsi au par avant, les deux avengers restèrent aux côté de Fury pour le maintenir et l'aider à reprendre sa respiration. Natasha se rapprocha doucement de Clint qui la regardait comme si elle allait disparaitre tellement haineux qu'il pensais que sa colère lui jouait un mauvaise tour, mais non, quand il sentit la main de Natasha sur sa joue il comprit que sa Tasha était rentrée.

\- « Pardonne-moi » Dit-elle presque implorante.

\- « Il n'y a rien à te pardonner » dit l'agent la prenant dans ses bras cachant sa tête dans son cou.

Humant son parfum Clint s'accrocha à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, l'espionne en fit tout autant enroula ses bras autour de lui, dieu qu'il lui avait manqué. Chaque secondes de sa mission elle avait pensé à lui, chaque fois qu'elle avait dû coucher avec l'homme qu'elle avait livré deux heures avant au SHIELD elle avait pensé à Clint. Ce qui lui avait valu une gifle pour avoir prononcé le nom de son archer durant un de ses moments.

\- « Clint »

\- « Natasha »

Ils se regardèrent pour s'assurer de nouveau qu'ils étaient bien réunis avant de s'embrasser. Steve souri et sursauta quand le poing de Stark s'abbatit sur la main de Fury en guise de punition. Le cri de Fury s'entendit jusqu'à très loin. Les deux agents ne sursautèrent même pas ils en avaient vu et entendu d'autre, ils étaient l'un avec l'autre, rien ne pouvait leur arriver désormais. Ils étaient au complet, enfin un, réunis de nouveau.


End file.
